I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sewn and stuffed fabric objects, and more particularly to a stuffed doll or puppet.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Dolls and puppets are works of art which have likely existed since prehistoric times. Dolls and puppets can generally be described as realistic or miniature fanciful representations of actual or imaginary people. A primary distinction between dolls and puppets is that the latter is usually considered to be manipulable, by hand or otherwise, and thereby provide an additional avenue for gratification or entertainment.
A common type of doll is constructed from one or more pieces of fabric which are joined together by sewing along the edges thereof, forming pockets into which a stuffing material is introduced. In structural contrast, hand puppets generally first comprise a piece of cloth draped over the hand of a user, representing the body of the figure. The fingers of the user are generally either encased by cloth so as to represent the arms and head of the figure, or engage rigid members affixed to the portions of the puppet corresponding to the head and arms.
Prior attempts to combine these features into an object which functions both as a doll and as a hand puppet have encountered some drawbacks. The use of reinforcement in a stuffed puppet doll, to provide structure to the bodies and a place for reception of the user's fingers, increases the weight of the puppet doll, and unduly restricts movement of the user's fingers. Laundering of such a puppet doll is not advisable, since the reinforcement may shift, or change the position of the stuffing of the doll, and detract from the appearance and utility of the puppet doll. Further, the reinforcing members can be a source of injury to a child, through swallowing, laceration from sharp or broken edges, or the like. Additionally, the provision of rigid portions in a puppet doll increases the cost and time necessary to manufacture such a doll. When such reinforcement is not provided, the outline of the user's hand is quite visible, since the cloth is merely draped over the hand.